


Opportunities

by alumort



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, What-If, heiress touko and writer byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Byakuya does his best to win a competition, leaving place to another opportunity after the results are in.He lost. And writing is a great thing to do just to put his wonders, hobby that slowly became something more.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that I wanted to write, even if it's not soooo good.  
A small prequel to 'Silence', but you don't need to read it to understand. Fukawa uses male pronouns and is referred to as a boy.  
I hope you enjoy this ^o^

Byakuya couldn't concentrate well, distracted with his own thoughts in middle of her mother's class. She was saying something about offer and demand, but he didn't care much.

Yes, he wanted to win that competition. Becoming the head of the Togami Conglomerate sounded good, but... was it worth it? The time spent in advanced books that he barely understood, his lack of friends, the shouting that came when the simplest mistake slipped in his hands... His mother said she loved him, anyways. Aloysius said the same thing. So it was alright.

"Byakuya, are you listening?"

"No", he answered honestly, receiving a sigh as reply.

"You have to. Knowledge is your best weapon, son; at _least_ give it a try."

Byakuya looked at his mother again, doing his best to remember her words. He eventually succeed, scribbling notes in a small book his butler gifted him. That book had anything but economy notes, though. But he was doing his best, adding small doodles to the phrases that were written there.

And when the day came, that Wednesday in which the competition began, he remembered all of his notes, and _more_. With ten years of life, he almost risks his whole existence just to have his identity stolen in mere seconds.

And his father... he just gave him an apologetic smile, patting his shoulder.

"You had a single chance, Polanski. And you lost it", the man said, with an emotionless expression now. "You are just a kid, anyways. I knew you would _lost_."

His words attacked Byakuya as an arrow; guilt and shame filled his body as if they were poison, becoming more dense with every step. He considered running away. Far, far away, to a distant land in which the glares of his mother wouldn't throw salt to the open injury. Where he wouldn't say goodbye to Aloysius, who just stayed because of the competition. But that wasn't possible. And when Byakuya entered his home again, he ran to his room, leaving a trail of tears in the way.

The blankets of his bed weren't comforting enough. His body threw itself over it, refusing to obey his orders, staying still for entire hours. A light weight in the border alerted him that his mother was there, and his eyes just closed themselves, holding more water behind them.

"Byakuya...", she whispered, placing a soft hand in his hair. A bigger hand joined, and the _no-one_ boy broke in tears once again. He was such a shame to his mother, to Aloysius. To _himself_.

Even if they stayed at his side until past midnight, it wasn't enough comfort for what he did. He didn't fight, didn't keep defending his right to participate. He lost everything. It was only a matter of time for him to stay alone, and the boy threw all his what-ifs to the lines of school paper, finding it strangely relaxing. His chest was still filled with guilt and shame, forcing himself to stay in bed just to dodge the insults of his whole class- no, from the whole school. From the world, that laughed at his reflection in the mirror of his room.

And when his imposter was announced- _a full grown man_-, his emptiness couldn't be filled with anything. Not even knowing that Aloysius wasn't going anywhere, having decided to stay by his side, could make him smile. Not even after his mother basically forced him to post his messy what-ifs, to a tiny editorial with a _stinky_ editor. He even considered throwing himself from his roof, but the stinky editor was also a curious boy. Fukawa stopped him, without even realizing what was crossing Byakuya's mind.

The no-one boy noticed that his editor was having it worse, just by looking at his bad-hidden injuries; the sudden mystery and growing fame fulfilled his empty chest, for a moment. Finding out what the hell happened with Fukawa was an interesting challenge, and he couldn't die without solving it. He couldn't die without knowing what happened to the stinky boy, who flinched as soon as he raised his hand to say hello. It was weirder as his parents didn't came to pick him up one day in their editing seasons, and that Byakuya's mother allowed him to stay for the night.

Those were red flags; they barely knew the boy, yet his mother felt pity for him. That was way too _weird_.

"Miss Polanski, where should I sleep?", Fukawa asked, his voice almost inaudible.

"I'll prepare a bed for you, go to Byakuya's room", the woman answered, giving the boy a small smile.

Byakuya frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Without saying anything, the brunet followed him upstairs, sitting in the carpet of the room in complete silence. The no-one boy offered him a book, sitting in his bed to observe his guest. They didn't talk, at all. Byakuya was still trying to solve the mystery of his editor, and Fukawa swiftly dodged any of his questions(_when he answered_), so no hints were obtained.

Byakuya promised himself that he was going to know what was going on. Even if he eventually got too attached to the other boy, an unplanned thing that was... _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya's mom is really perceptive. And one of Fukawa's mothers was her classmate, that's how she got the editorial to post her son's drafts, lol.


End file.
